My Father's Sword
by shadowblade-tara
Summary: Sesshoumaru is in trouble. Rin's only chance to save him lies in Tokijin. The journey will reveal more about her family and her connection to Tokijin than she ever would have imagined.
1. Rin's Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters – except the ones I make up.

AN: Here is the first chapter of the sequel to Her Name is Rin. Please review!

**My Father's Sword – Rin's Mission**

"Foolish girl!" a small toad-like youkai grumbled to himself. "Our master told us to stay put, but does she listen? No! So I have to go off and find her so we don't get into trouble when our master gets back. It's a wonder he even keeps the brat around!" He turned and glared at his two-headed dragon companion. "And just what are you laughing at, Ah-Un? It's not funny!"

"Jaken," Ah said with some mirth, "you do realize that if Rin succeeds in tracking Sesshoumaru-sama, he'll be proud of her skills, not angry with her?"

"Yeah," Un added, unable to resist, "and he'll be angry with you for not adequately protecting her."

Jaken sighed in despair. "That girl is going to be the death of him yet." he muttered, referring to the soft spot Sesshoumaru had developed for the young woman. Ah-Un merely laughed at him. "Seriously, though, she ought to have a mate by now! She's sixteen years old."

"She'll find a mate in her own time." Ah assured him. "And when she does, he'll be one lucky youkai."

"Speaking of," Un said uncertainly, "here comes Rin. Something has her upset."

"Jaken-sama! Ah-Un!" Rin skidded to a halt in front of them, her breath coming in short, ragged gaps. "Sesshoumaru-sama is in trouble! Look what I found!" Before either of her companions could protest, she thrust her find at them.

Tokijin.

/---/

He stared at the cascading rain forlornly, pain shooting through him every time he shifted. He had been forced to retreat from the fight, but he knew they had tracked him. It would only be a matter of time before he was captured.

And he would be captured. He was in no condition to run, much less fight. They would find him, and it would be a blessing if they killed him on sight.

Somehow, he doubted they would be so merciful.

He had left her the sword. Was that the right decision? He didn't know. She would follow him, regardless; all he had done was made sure she was protected on her journey.

His nose wrinkled in distaste. They were coming once again. This time, he wouldn't be able to stop them. He sighed in resignation.

_Be safe, Rin. I'm sorry I won't be there for you._

/---/

Rin studied the sword, barely noticing the cheery fire burning brightly in front of her. "Why would Sesshoumaru leave his sword?" she wondered. From across the fire, Ah-Un looked up at her.

"He could have just dropped it, you know." Ah pointed out.

Rin shook her head. "No. If he had dropped it, he would have gone back for it. It's not like him to abandon Tokijin."

Un gave her an odd look. "But why leave it where only you would find it?" he commented. Rin shrugged and lightly touched the pommel of the weapon.

**Rin has Tokijin?**

She blinked in surprise. It had been a long time since Tokijin had spoken to her, not since the final battle. _Yes,_ she thought back. _I have you right now._

**Rin must find Sesshoumaru.**

She nodded. _Right. But where do I begin? I don't even know where to look!_

**Rin has Tokijin. Tokijin is connected to Inuyasha. Inuyasha has Tetsusaiga. Tetsusaiga is connected to Tenseiga. Tenseiga is wielded by Sesshoumaru.**

Rin's eyes lit. _That's it!_ "Get some rest, Ah-Un." she said. "Tomorrow we hunt down Inuyasha." She lay on her back on the grass, one hand still on Tokijin. When she had used the blade last, it had granted her the senses of a youkai. Hopefully it would do so again.

Ah watched as Rin slid into sleep. "She's more like her father than either of them realize." he commented. Un nodded. "I wonder how long before we find him."

Un would have shrugged, if he'd been capable of it. "I don't know. I just hope it's soon. After all, who knows what hell he's being put through?"

"Or what hell Rin will have to go through to find him." Ah agreed. "Unfortunately, there's only so much we can do."

"That's why she has Tokijin right now." Un said dryly. "Enough of this – let's get some sleep, brother. We have a busy day tomorrow." Ah nodded agreement and lay down with his brother. Soon everyone in the camp was asleep.

Except the sword.


	2. New Allies

**My Father's Sword – New Allies**

It was a quiet trip that morning. Rin had set a rather brutal pace – spending so much time with Sesshoumaru had strengthened her and enhanced her endurance. When they reached areas where it was impossible to walk, Rin and Jaken would climb onto Ah-Un's back and ride for a while. No one spoke until noon.

"Rin." Ah said. "There's a village nearby. We could use some more supplies." It was usually Rin's job to gather more supplies, mainly because she was the only human in the group. It was easier for her to get what they needed than for Jaken to go after it. The woman nodded and headed off in the direction of the village.

Her heart skipped a beat. She recognized this place – it had only been a few months since she had been here last. She started running, her hakama and haori making it easier to move than a more traditional kimono would have been. Never mind that she hated wearing the dang things.

She made it to the village in record time. If they were in, she wouldn't even have to pay for her supplies. They would be given to her, like they were every time she came to visit. "Kagome-sama!" she called out, skidding to a halt at the outskirts of the village. "Shippou-kun! Are you here?"

"The miko and her kit are not in right now, young one." a deep, masculine voice said. Rin turned to study the speaker. Taller than her – which really wasn't that difficult – with shaggy dark hair and dark eyes, typical of the region. What weren't typical were the purple houshi robes he wore. "Maybe I can help you?"

"That's all right." she said quickly. She never did like being too near human males. It wasn't anything against the species, but when one grows up with youkai, she tends to pick up a few things. "Kagome-sama and Shippou-kun are friends of mine. I just need to get some supplies, and I thought since I was in the area I would come and visit them."

He nodded. "My name is Katsuna, and if I can help you gather your supplies, I'd be more than willing to offer my assistance." he said, turning a charming smile on her. Rin almost groaned. She recognized that look from her days being baby-sat by Kagome.

"I'm Rin." she said simply. "And I don't need your help, Katsuna-san. I've been doing this for quite some time by myself." Katsuna looked a little put out, but his smile returned and he winked at her. _Time to confirm some suspicions._ "You wouldn't happen to be trained by a houshi by the name of Miroku, would you?"

He looked surprised. "You know my sensei?"

"You picked up more than just spiritual powers from him." she said dryly.

Katsuna laughed. "So I've been told." he joked. "Though I haven't gotten his habit of groping women just yet. I've seen the way Sango-sama hits him. I'm not stupid." Despite herself, Rin smiled. So someone was smart, after all. "I'll tell you what. I'll walk with you around town until you get what you need. There are a lot of people here that will take advantage of you just for being alone."

Unfortunately, he had a point. She had left Tokijin with Ah-Un. "If you wish, Katsuna-san. But I won't need you once I get out of town."

He nodded, but never left her side. As they walked around, he talked incessantly, chattering away about everything from his training to the women he had dated in the village. Rin ignored him through the vast majority of it. After all, having lived with the people she had, it just wasn't that interesting.

Until he showed her his staff.

"See?" he bragged. "The blade is hidden inside the staff. It's a straight sword, new stuff they've come up with. This is the only one I've ever seen."

Curious now, she took the weapon from him and studied it. "It's of human make." she said, handing it back to him. He gave her a confused look.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

She grinned. "The balance is off."

/---/

Death would have been so much preferable to this.

He was stripped down to his waist, his wrists chained behind him in such a way that he couldn't twist his way free. More than that, they had been magicked, so his demonic strength was useless until they were removed. He couldn't even reach them with his acid.

All he could do was remain silent in their questioning.

Yes, he could understand that they were angry with him. After all, he had kicked them off their lands when he was expanding the western lands early on in his rule. Still, that was a good two hundred years ago. One would have thought they would have found a better way to occupy their time than plotting his downfall.

They could do whatever they wished to him. He refused to let them harm his daughter.

/---/

Thirty miles away from the village, Kagome's head shot up in shock as a familiar demonic aura touched her senses. Beside her, Shippou continued to pluck the herbs they needed for the sickness back home. It wasn't fatal, just miserable, and the herbs would help them heal faster. It was worth the trip.

"Okaa-san?" Shippou asked, looking up at her. "What's wrong?"

"I sense Tokijin's aura." she said softly. "Near the village."

Shippou's eyes widened in shock. "But I thought that Sesshoumaru always kept Tokijin's aura under control."

"He does." Kagome murmured. "Rin must have it. But why?"

Shippou didn't respond for a moment, but when he did, his eyes glinted with excitement at the prospect of another adventure. "Shall we find out?"

/---/

By the time Rin made it back to Jaken and Ah-Un, she still hadn't managed to lose Katsuna. He was determined to see her safely to her family, despite her protests that her family would not let her come to any harm.

Needless to say, he was surprised by what he saw.

"Rin-san! Stay behind me – I'll get rid of these youkai!" He took a step in front of her, but she calmly pushed past him and went to Ah-Un's saddlebags.

"Did anything happen when I was gone?" she asked, packing away the things she had bought. Ah shook his head.

"Iie. Everything has been fine here." His eyes narrowed. "But I see we have a straggler. A houshi, at that."

"I told him I didn't need his help." she commented dryly, a note of annoyance in her voice. Jaken glared at the boy, making him take a step back.

"Rin-san, why are you talking with these monsters?" Katsuna demanded. "Don't you know what they are?!"

Rin sighed and turned to him. "This is my family, Katsuna-san. This is Ah-Un and Jaken-sama. I've been with them since I was seven years old."

Katsuna's eyes narrowed, his focus turning to the blade Rin was now belting around her waist. "Hopefully none of you use that blade." he said. "It has a strong demonic aura. It would possess you."

"Oh, it lets me use it." Rin said dismissively. "Though only Sesshoumaru-sama can use it all the time. It's called Tokijin." She looked up, seeing his eyes widen even further in shock. "I see this will take some explaining. Trust me, you're probably happier not knowing, and even if you aren't, I don't have the time to tell you."

"You'll have to." he said softly. "I haven't known you long, but I do like you. I won't leave you at the mercy of these monsters." He crossed his arms over his chest. "You must tell me everything."

Rin sighed. "This will take a while."

/---/

AN: Here's chapter two! Anyone but me starting to like Katsuna? He'll be an interesting character to work with. Anyways, I'll now be updating this one as well as Stone Wall, so look for both of them! Toodles!


	3. Explanations and Travels

**My Father's Sword – Explanations and Travels**

Rin sighed. "Very noble of you." she muttered. "It may just get you killed. Well, at the very least, can it wait until we set up camp? We can still get a good distance and I'd like to hurry."

Katsuna just stared at her. He had thought the girl odd from the moment he first saw her. For one thing, she was dressed like a boy, and completely in white, with a red pattern across her shoulder on the haori. She wore boots instead of sandals, with the hakama not tucked in to the tops. Now she was standing there with an extremely powerful demonic sword, two reasonably powerful youkai, and telling _him_ explanations would wait?

Since when were females so bold?

He nodded. "Alright. But you do realize that's only going to make me think of more questions?"

She chuckled at that. "Go ahead and think of however many you need. If you're going to follow me, you should know everything you need to, and Kami knows I won't think of everything." With that, she turned and motioned for the others to follow her. Jaken instantly came up to her side.

"Rin, do you really think it's wise to let him accompany us?" he hissed. "He's just a human, without youkai training – he'll only slow us down."

Rin just shrugged. "I really don't know, Jaken-sama." she admitted. "But I couldn't get him to go back to the village when he thought a bunch of humans were waiting for me, I know I won't be able to get him to go back now." Jaken nodded acceptance, but his sour look never left. For all his harsh words earlier, Rin had grown on him. The last thing he wanted was some human tempting her away from her rightful home. He would make sure that houshi didn't get any brilliant ideas.

For his part, Katsuna just followed Rin, struggling to keep up with her pace. He found it amazing that anyone could go faster than he could – after all, he had trained with Miroku-sama, friend of the hanyou Inuyasha. Inuyasha could set a pretty brutal pace when he wanted to, but this was worse. He was practically running to keep up.

Something grabbed on to the back of his robes and lifted him up. He screeched in surprise before he plopped down on a rather scaly surface. Looking up, he was startled to see Ah-Un staring at him with a mix of exasperation and amusement in their eyes.

"If you want to keep up, you're going to have to do better than that." Ah teased.

"Tomorrow we won't carry you." Un added sourly.

For her part, Rin simply ignored them. Her hand was on Tokijin's pommel, the easiest way she could communicate with the sword. _Can you sense him, Tokijin?_

**Yes.** came the reply. **At this rate, we will reach him tomorrow morning. I do not believe that he will leave the village before then.**

_Warn me if he does._

**As always.**

"What's wrong, Rin-san?" Katsuna asked. "You look like you're thinking hard."

She didn't turn around as she answered. "Save your questions for camp tonight." she advised. "If I answered that, you'd only have more."

Katsuna could only nod.

/---/

Ok, now he was really starting to get pissed off.

Being locked up in the cell wasn't that bad. It just meant he could plan his revenge in peace. No food wasn't a terrible thing either; he was a taiyoukai after all, and didn't need to eat as often as everyone else did. But this –

This was uncalled for.

Blood dripped down his back from a large gash across his shoulders. He winced in pain as they poured salt water over it.

It was almost enough to make him scream, but he refused to give them the satisfaction.

Reptilian voices hissed in the darkness.

"Where is the girl?"

He looked up at them, golden eyes hard with anger and hatred. He would not tell them, no matter what they did to him. From the looks of things, he was in serious trouble. They were determined to get answers, and they didn't care how they got them.

He spat at the leader.

/---/

Kagome only stopped at her village long enough to inform her apprentice that she was leaving for a while, and it would be the girl's job to watch over everyone. It had been a heavy burden to lay on the youngster's shoulders, but Kagome knew the child was up for the job. She was a good student.

Shippou was waiting for her when she got back. "Which way, Okaa-san?"

Kagome pointed to the east, towards Edo. "That way."

/---/

They sat around the campfire; Rin and Jaken on one side, Katsuna on the other, and Ah-Un lying under the shade of a nearby tree. Katsuna stared at Rin intently. "Well, Rin-san?" he prompted. "I'm waiting."

Rin sighed. "What do you wish to know first?"

"How you came to travel with youkai. You should know they're dangerous."

Rin nodded. "I'm aware of the fact. My family died by the hands of bandits when I was young. Sesshoumaru-sama came to my village and took me away. He let me follow him and Jaken-sama while they patrolled his lands." She gave him a hard look, ending the topic there. No need for him to know everything. "Next question."

"What are you doing out here?" Katsuna demanded. "Last I checked, this was the Eastern Territories – under the control of the wolf clan. Sesshoumaru rules the Western Lands."

"That's right. I'm this far out because I'm looking for my father."

Katsuna blinked in surprise. "What happened to him?"

Rin sighed again. "I don't know. I'm trying to find his little brother because he has a way I can track down Outou-san. It won't be easy trying to convince him, though. They don't get along very well, and – well, let's just say that I need something very valuable to track Outou-san. It's unlikely he'll just give it up to me."

Katsuna's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Who is your father?"

She didn't hesitate. "Sesshoumaru-sama. That's why I dress like him – it shows that I'm the heir to the Western Lands when I come of age."

He gasped in shock. "How can you just adopt a youkai as your father?" he demanded. "It's ridiculous! You'll die centuries before he will – you don't even live in the same world as him! Besides, youkai hate humans."

"And humans hate youkai." Rin pointed out dryly. "Thank you for the lesson, Ungai. I sure appreciate it."

Katsuna looked even more surprised. "You know Ungai-sama?"

"Ungai tried to fight Sesshoumaru-sama to keep me away from him when I was little. You see how effective that was."

Katsuna laughed at that. "If Ungai couldn't do it, I won't even try."

She smiled at him. "Arigato."


	4. Tetsusaiga

**My Father's Sword – Tetsusaiga**

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango still lived in Edo, along with Kaede. Kikyou had not been seen for some time – it was assumed she died with Naraku. As for the Shikon Jewel, Kagome's wish made sure no one would ever be able to use it again.

It was just a hunk of stone now.

Much to Inuyasha's annoyance.

"I can't believe Kagome just made the wish like that." he muttered under his breath. "After all, it was supposed to have been my wish. I was going to be full-youkai."

No one responded to him. After all, that was something they covered six years ago, when Naraku was destroyed and life went back to normal for most people. Inuyasha had not seen Kagome since that battle. It was to be expected – after all, they basically betrayed each other. No one could really blame Kagome for staying away when Inuyasha had literally tied her up to keep her out of the way when he went for Rin. Then again, no one could blame Inuyasha for not looking for Kagome when she turned on him to help Sesshoumaru.

It was a pretty even case.

Miroku stood up suddenly, his eyes narrowing. "I think we have company, Inuyasha." he said softly. "I believe Sesshoumaru approaches."

At his words Sango and Inuyasha both stood ready, Inuyasha sampling the air to catch a scent of the intruder. "It's not Sesshoumaru." he said. "His scent isn't anywhere nearby."

"Has to be." Sango said. "I can sense Tokijin's aura." Inuyasha tensed once again, one hand on Tetsusaiga's pommel. If it was Sesshoumaru, he was going to kill him. That youkai had cost him his pack. Kagome was gone because of him.

So it surprised him when Rin walked into the village, followed by a rather irritated Jaken and a surprised Katsuna. "Miroku-sensei!" the houshi called. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Katsuna?" Miroku was shocked. "What are you doing traveling with that group?"

Katsuna looked taken aback. "Would you want me to let Rin-san travel with youkai by herself?" he demanded, his words revealing more than he would have liked. Jaken knew how to read people – it was a gift that came from spending years as Sesshoumaru's advisor. Katsuna was planning to 'rescue' Rin from her youkai family, after all.

Miroku shook his head. "Don't you know who they are?"

"Enough of this." Rin said shortly, cutting off the conversation. "I need to talk to Inuyasha."

The hanyou stared at her warily. "What do you want with me?"

"I need Tetsusaiga."

His eyes went wide with shock. "No way! Tetsusaiga's mine!" he sneered. "Besides, what's a little human brat like you going to do with it?"

"I don't need the whole sword." she persisted. "Just a piece. Please, Inuyasha, for once in your life, _help me!_"

He hesitated. "What do you need it for?" he asked quietly. "You don't know how much I need this sword. I can't just hand it over freely."

"Outou-san told me about your connection to that sword." Rin said just as quietly. "If I only take a piece, it won't affect you. And I can bring it back when I'm finished with it, and it will weld itself back to the rest of the blade."

Sango studied the young woman intently, not liking this at all. "How do you know about this?" she demanded.

"Tenseiga can do the same thing." Rin said. "I figured that since Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga are sister swords, their powers are similar. Please, Inuyasha. You know I wouldn't ask it of you if I had another choice."

Inuyasha sighed. He drew the blade, running his claws delicately over its edge. "You still haven't told me what you need it for." he said simply.

Rin hesitated. "I'm not sure if I should."

The hanyou shrugged. "Until you tell me, I can't give it to you. Sorry." With that he turned and walked back into the hut, indifference written plain on his face. Rin growled in frustration, her hand clenching into a fist. She glanced at Jaken, her question plain in her eyes. He nodded.

"That's fine." she said calmly. "Just to let you know, we'll be camping near here. I can tell you can detect Tokijin. It's just us." With that she turned and led her pack away.

/---/

He was flat on his back, unable to fight back as his tormentors landed blow after blow on him. He closed his eyes, completely blocking out the pain. Let them do whatever they wished to him. Nothing could reach him now.

Except for their words.

"You do realize that we will find her." the leader said. "It would be easier on you if you just told us where she was. Then we would be able to bring her here. Wouldn't you like to hold the brat one last time before she dies? Wouldn't it be sweet for her to take her last breath in your arms?"

They didn't see it, but his eyes were burning red.

_Be safe, Rin._

/---/

It was night when Rin and Jaken made their way back into the village. It had taken too much time arguing with Katsuna about the morality of what needed to be done; in the end, they had had Ah-Un hold him down while they left.

Living with youkai her entire life had taught Rin a few things about life in general. For instance, sometimes what needed to be done needed to be done in an illegal manner. Don't let anyone stop you from doing it.

She needed that blade.

"Can you make a distraction?" Rin asked, her voice barely auditable, even to Jaken. The little youkai nodded shortly, scurrying off to find a decent spot. Rin snuck into the hut, crawling over to Inuyasha and sitting just behind him. It wouldn't do any good to have him there when she took what she needed.

She counted down in her head.

_5 – 4 – 3 – 2 – 1 – _

A huge explosion sounded, and as Inuyasha bolted up and out of the hut, Rin grabbed his sword and slipped it out of its sheathe. Inuyasha never noticed.

She waited until Sango and Miroku were gone before drawing Tokijin. _Can we do this without destroying the blade?_ she asked silently.

**Of course. Now, the question is – **

_Not this time. When you're safely back with Sesshoumaru._

**Oh, very well. Let us proceed.**

Rin nodded and gently placed the tip of Tokijin just below the tip of Tetsusaiga. The hanyou's sword screamed in protest, but Sesshoumaru's blade was stronger. A small sliver of the blade snapped off into Rin's waiting hand. _Perfect._

She sheathed the Tetsusaiga and the Tokijin and quickly left the hut, racing back to camp. Jaken was already there, waiting for her. "Hope you didn't have any trouble." he commented cockily.

Rin grinned and held up the sliver. "I got what we need."

Un laughed. "That hanyou really is a baka."

Katsuna flinched at the sight of the sliver. "What do you need that for?" he demanded, watching as Rin slid the sliver into a small pouch and put the pouch around her neck.

"This will help me find Tenseiga." she said. "As far as I'm aware, Tenseiga is still with Outou-san."

"And if you're wrong?"

Rin shrugged. "I'll find another way."


	5. In My Eyes

**My Father's Sword – In My Eyes**

It was dawn, and yet Rin was already awake, staring up at the night sky as she had seen Sesshoumaru do on so many occasions. She was scared, although she wouldn't readily admit it. Sesshoumaru had been missing for a few days now, and he hadn't managed to track them down. Something had to have happened to keep him away from his pack for so long. It wasn't natural.

**Don't worry Rin. We'll find him, you'll see.**

Rin smiled. It wasn't often Tokijin actually tried to comfort her. It was a demonic blade, after all, and such things do not come naturally to youkai, no matter who they are. Tokijin was a blade born of hate. It knew nothing of comforting a human child who was frightened for her father.

Or maybe it did. Who knew?

"Katsuna-san, you really shouldn't be awake this early." she said quietly. "We start soon. You need whatever sleep you can get."

The houshi ignored her and sat down beside her, turning to stare at the sky like she did. "Why do you need that blade?" he asked, indicating Tokijin. "I know of quite a few good sword smiths you could sell it to. Or you could just get rid of it. That thing is powerful; it will only draw more problems to us."

Rin shook her head. "You don't understand." she said quietly. "Tokijin is my father's sword. I cannot get rid of it."

Katsuna glared at the sword. "It's evil."

"Hai." she agreed. "But it won't hurt me."

"How do you know, Rin-san?" He jumped up in anger, pacing a little. He was clearly agitated, and Rin had to wonder just how long he had been holding this in. Probably for as long as he had known she traveled with youkai. What she wouldn't give to have Kagome-sama with her. At least the miko understood her connection to the youkai.

"How do you know Tokijin won't hurt you? It's a youkai blade – it's powerful, evil, and dangerous! I can feel the hate radiating from that thing, and you claim it _won't hurt you?_ Just how _stupid _can you be? It's – "

"They're different." Rin said quietly, cutting off his rant. "They are different from you, and that is why you hate them, and why they hate you. You fear what you don't understand.

"Yes, Tokijin is a sword created from hate. The youkai used to make it died in hatred. But it does not hate me. I don't know why. It's the one thing I've never been able to figure out." She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "You really should get some sleep."

"So should you."

"I'm used to this. You're not."

Katsuna scowled. "You are just like them, you know that?" he sneered. "You've been with youkai so long that they've tainted your soul. You hate me because I'm human." He looked away. "And yet, I cannot abandon you to your fate. I will find a way to save you, Rin-san." With that he walked away, but Jaken's voice stopped him.

"Baka houshi." the little youkai spat. "Don't you understand anything? Rin is nothing like us, but she was never anything like you." He left it at that, falling silent until Katsuna was no where in sight.

For a moment, no one spoke. Then –

"Is that really how you see me, Jaken-sama?"

The little imp smiled. "Hai, Rin. Now get some sleep. You wanted to wake up early tomorrow." He kept close guard as the teenager fell into sleep, lying on her back under the stars.

/---/

_It was one of those times after Naraku's defeat when Rin and Sesshoumaru had the day all to themselves. No Jaken, no Ah-Un. Just the two of them, alone at the river. Rin was about eleven at the time, and was currently splashing in the stream, laughing as she chased fish in the river._

_Sesshoumaru never could understand what she found so exciting about chasing after something she never would catch. She seemed more content to splash around than actually catch a fish. "Rin, aren't you going to get your dinner?" he said, his voice betraying some amusement._

"_Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!" she said cheerfully, reaching down and snatching at the water. She came back up with one squirming fish, which she brought back to shore. She grinned up at him as she set about preparing her food. Sesshoumaru just smiled – a small smile, but a smile nonetheless._

_It had been a perfect day. For once, no youkai had tried to attack them, and he didn't have to deal with any of the other taiyoukai of the lands. He was content, and Rin was happy._

_A perfect day._

_Rin finished her meal and snuggled against Sesshoumaru's shoulder, resting her head on his pelt. He reached up and ran his fingers through her hair. "Good-night, Rin." he said quietly. Rin smiled against his skin._

"_Good-night, Outou-san._

/---/

He woke with a start, the warmth of the dream fading fast as reality set in. With a sigh, he leaned back against his cell wall.

It hadn't really been a dream. Memory would have been more accurate. He still remembered that time vividly – the first time she had ever called him father. After that, she never called him by name anymore, not even in front of the other taiyoukai. It was . . . sweet.

If anyone had ever told him he would think of anything as 'sweet', he would have killed them. Or laughed. Whichever he felt like doing.

He sighed again, feeling the tension seep out of him. This was getting a bit ridiculous.

_Rin . . . _

/---/

An: Ok, short chapter. Still, I'm working on this one still. I'll get around to updating my other story sometime soon – I just need to make sure I have the end good before I do it. Ranting aside, review, please!


	6. Unexpected Help

AN: Um, yeah, it was pointed out to me that the flashback in the last chapter didn't match with what I wrote in Her Name is Rin. If it bothers you, read the last chapter of that story. In the meantime, you'll have to deal with it until I get around to changing it.

**My Father's Sword – Unexpected Help**

They were being followed.

Rin knew it as soon as she saw Jaken and Ah-Un tense. Something wasn't right. The shard around her throat was beginning to vibrate, signaling that they were going in the right direction, but now she pushed that aside. Calmly, she placed a hand on Tokijin's pommel. _What is it?_

**Spiritual, I think. It's not very strong though.**

Her brow furrowed as she frowned. _Is it a threat?_

**I don't know. I wouldn't think so, but things do tend to surprise us.**

Rin smiled at that. She knew it was referring to her, the one who had managed to defeat Naraku in a single blow. She really didn't think Tokijin knew she was capable of doing that. _I'll be on guard._

**Be sure you are. It's moving.**

She stiffened, her eyes narrowing as she looked around. Now she could detect the slightest movement of the trees, something she had picked up from keeping an eye out for Sesshoumaru and Jaken on the days they had to leave her with Ah-Un. She had gotten rather good at it in the past couple of years.

Not that she needed to be good at it to detect this stalker. Now that the thing was circling around, she could easily detect its path. Whoever it was was trying to get a better sight on someone, she just couldn't tell who just yet.

"Rin." Jaken hissed. "Get down behind Ah-Un." Before Rin could protest, Tokijin interrupted her.

**Do as he says. She's aiming for you.**

Rin felt her anger rise as she took shelter behind Ah-Un. "Katsuna-san, you should get down too." she whispered. "No doubt they think we are youkai as well."

"The houshi is not in any danger." came a calm, demanding voice. A woman, Rin could tell, probably old, judging from the slight rasp she could detect in the words. She almost groaned. A miko, most likely. That was never a good sign.

"What do you want with us, witch?" Jaken snapped, taking position in front of Ah-Un. If the woman wanted to kill Rin, she was going to have to go through both youkai. "Just leave us be so we can continue our journey!"

"Ah, I recognize that voice." The woman seemed to be amused. "If Jaken is here, then Sesshoumaru must also be here. Tell me, little imp, where is your master?" Jaken fumed silently, but didn't say anything. Sighing, the woman stepped out into the light. "Oh, come on, Jaken. You know this old bat won't do anything against you. I just need to talk with Sesshoumaru a moment, that's all."

Rin took a deep breath and stood up. "Sesshoumaru-sama's not here right now." she admitted. "He assigned us the duty of tracking him. It's a test."

It was a complete lie, of course, but even Jaken had to admit, she told a good one. It sounded like just the kind of thing that Sesshoumaru would do to test his adopted child. She was also counting on the fact that the miko wouldn't know that Sesshoumaru would never leave his sword with Rin unless he himself could not protect her. That usually meant trouble.

The miko chuckled. "You must be Rin. So the rumors are true. Sesshoumaru has adopted a human child. Tell me, Rin, does he treat you well?"

Rin scowled. "Better than humans ever treated me." she snapped. "What do you want with Outou-san?"

The miko blinked in surprise. "Looks like you've adopted him as well. Very well. I won't tell you what I want with him – that's a matter between adults. However, if it will help me out any, I will help you. You are allowed to accept help, right?"

Rin's scowl became more pronounced. "I don't need your help." she snapped. "I have a way to track him already."

The miko chuckled at that. "Spunky little girl, aren't you?" She grinned and lowered her bow and arrow. "Well, that's just peachy. Makes my job that much harder. Look, he asked me to take care of you if anything ever happened to him. I don't think he'd mind me helping you on this little training exercise he has you on."

"I don't even know your name."

Katsuna had to admire the girl. She was standing in a defiant posture, which was odd considering there was nothing overtly aggressive with her stance. There was a blank tone to her voice and fire in her eyes, everything to say she needed nothing from the miko who freely offered her help.

To Jaken and Ah-Un, the posture was eerily reminiscent of two people who they knew oh very well.

They would be proud of the human girl they had both adopted as daughter.

"My name is Hoshiko." the miko snapped. "Does that help you?"

"Thank you for your offer, Hoshiko-san." Rin said coldly. "I told you, I don't need your help."

"Yes you do."

"You just pointed an arrow at me! What makes you think I'm going to trust you?"

"I'm not pointing one at you now, am i?" Hoshiko pointed out. "Look, can we just talk for a few moments? Please?"

Rin sighed. "We'll talk. Right here, right now. I'm not going anywhere with you."

**Smart girl. She'll trick you.**

Hoshiko sighed. "All right then. Let's get to it."

/---/

Kagome and Shippou walked into the village of Edo calmly and with confidence, fully aware that they were not welcome by the village's protector and not really caring. Kagome was more than capable of taking care of herself and Shippou was more curious to tell what had gotten his mother so uptight. If the trail led them here, so be it.

He hated Inuyasha for what he did to Kagome, but not much. He really didn't think about it much anymore. Out of sight, out of mind.

It didn't take long for Inuyasha to pick up on Kagome's scent. In a flash, he was standing in front of the two, his eyes rimmed red in anger. "What do you want?" he spat.

"Rin-chan came through here, didn't she?"

Inuyasha laughed harshly. "You sure don't waste words, do you? Just like him now."

Kagome didn't bother to deny it, even if it wasn't entirely true. She hadn't spent enough time in his company to become anything like him, even though that was more due to respect for his wishes than any choice of her own. "We don't like each other anymore, Inuyasha-san. Just tell me what I need to know and we'll be gone."

The hanyou winced at the lack of familiarity. "Yes, she came through here." he admitted, refusing to call her by name. He had been hoping to ignore the girl for the rest of his life, but that wasn't an option right now. "Happy now?"

"What did she take?"

He sighed. "She took a piece of my sword." he said, his voice thick with resignation. "I don't know how."

Kagome grinned. "Probably tricked you into putting it down." she commented. "Do you know what she needed it for?"

"No, and I didn't ask." he snapped. "Now leave!" With that he turned and stalked away. Miroku and Sango quickly walked up behind the two newcomers, unwilling to let them go without saying hello.

"Kagome." Sango greeted warmly, her eyes shining. It had been a while.

"Hey Sango, Miroku." Kagome said enthusiastically. "What's new since I've been gone?"

"Oh, you know, the same stuff that happens in every village." Miroku said indifferently. "You were asking about Rin-chan?"

"Yes." she said. Off to the side, Shippou and Sango were catching up, chatting away like nothing had ever happened. "Do you know what she was after?"

"Tetsusaiga. I believe she needed it for Sesshoumaru-sama, though I don't know why."

Kagome's eyes widened. "That's it." she breathed. "She needs Tetsusaiga to track down Tenseiga, to track down Sesshoumaru. She has Tokijin to keep her safe while she does it." She grinned. "All I have to do is track down Sesshoumaru, and hopefully get there at the same time she does."

"It sounds like something is wrong."

"I'm getting a really bad feeling about this." Kagome admitted. "I don't know what's going on, but Sesshoumaru's in trouble, and so is Rin if I can't get there to help her."


	7. Family Secrets

**My Father's Sword – Family Secrets**

Rin was rather suspicious of Hoshiko, and she had every right to be. Had Sesshoumaru been there, he would have told her of the curse that Hoshiko tried to cast on him shortly after Kagome broke the spell on Inuyasha. The only reason that he hadn't killed the witch then was sheer luck – she vanished from sight and sense before he could tear her throat out.

Had he been there, he would have slaughtered her for trying to trick his daughter.

But Rin was no longer the naïve child she had once been. Something wasn't right, and she didn't need a youkai nose to smell the deception. The air was thick with it. "How can you help me?" she demanded coldly.

"I have a way to strengthen that charm you wear." Hoshiko said, pointing at the bag around Rin's neck. "Time is of essence, I assume."

Rin's eyes narrowed dangerously, and instantly Hoshiko knew she had said the wrong thing. "If time is of essence, you won't hold me up any longer." she hissed, her hand tightening on Tokijin's hilt. "Now let me pass!"

**Don't fight her, Rin.**

_And why the heck not?!_

**It is getting dark, and we will soon gain the advantage. Let her stay with us, and we will escape her during the night.**

It made sense, once she thought of it. Sometimes the sword acted far too much like Sesshoumaru, she was coming to notice. As if it was taking on his role now that he was not there. In a sense, it was.

Rin sighed, as if admitting defeat. "Fine. But tomorrow morning. It's getting late, and I need to rest." She looked to Jaken and Ah-Un, silently willing them not to fight her. Jaken's eyes merely narrowed as he took up point with the staff next to him, scowling the whole time. Over the years Rin had grown on him, despite the initial hatred he held for her. Now, when Sesshoumaru wasn't around, he listened to her.

Ah-Un merely stretched out on the ground, yawning widely. "I was wondering when we would rest." Un muttered sarcastically. "That ugly imp has been driving us all day."

Rin's face softened in a smile. "Oh, Jaken-sama is just the regular slave driver." she teased. "I can tell just from looking at you."

Ah laughed at that. "Don't let Un fool you, Rin." he said, taking the opportunity to tease his brother. "He's just jealous because you two are getting all the attention."

"Hey!"

Katsuna watched as Rin and the others proceeded to tease each other relentlessly, with Jaken receiving most of the teasing, and he was hard-pressed to hide a smile. All his life he had been taught that youkai and humans could never live together, that youkai were monsters that should be destroyed. His own mother had fallen to a youkai's hunger. So why did Rin get along so well with them? What was it about her that made even the power-hungry Sesshoumaru fall in love with the girl?

Hoshiko sat down next to Katsuna, watching the boy as he watched Rin. "You really like her, don't you?" she asked shrewdly.

"I think I do." he admitted hesitantly. "I mean, even if her soul is tainted, she would be dead now if there wasn't something that the youkai liked. So what is it?"

"Rin joined Sesshoumaru while she was still young." Hoshiko said wisely. "She was not old enough to understand how tainted youkai are. Sesshoumaru took advantage of that and corrupted her while she wouldn't understand what was happening."

Katsuna nodded. "It makes sense." he agreed. "But I want to save her."

Hoshiko smiled. "Then you'll have to convince her that humans are better than youkai – before she finds Sesshoumaru. Once that happens, the taiyoukai will not allow you anywhere near her."

Katsuna bowed his thanks. "I'll bear that in mind."

/---/

Rin never exactly went to sleep. She allowed herself to doze until she heard Hoshiko's light snores and sat up, glancing warily about her. The coast was clear. Katsuna was out cold, but Jaken and Ah-Un were wide awake and watching her. She nodded to them and gently prodded Katsuna awake, careful to put her hand over his mouth so he wouldn't freak.

Katsuna jerked in surprise, but calmed once he saw Rin's amused face close to his. She put one finger to her mouth, and he nodded understanding. Quietly, the two got up and led the way deeper into the woods, following the pull of the fragment of Tetsusaiga.

/---/

A good distance away, Kagome and Shippou sat around a campfire, waiting as Kagome extended her powers to search for any sign of Sesshoumaru. For one who didn't have any formal training, Shippou mused, Kagome was an awfully strong miko. She just had the ability, something not many people had anymore.

Kagome opened her eyes, coming out of her trance. "He's in the south." she announced. "Tomorrow night I'll scry again and see where he is."

Shippou nodded. "Okaa-san, I've been wondering something."

"What, Shippou?"

"Why would Sesshoumaru-san leave Tokijin to Rin-chan, when it's a demonic sword? She shouldn't be able to use it."

Kagome smiled. Shippou really was growing up. He was now as tall as an average sixteen year old, though Sesshoumaru told her that his aging would stop right about this time for a while. She doubted she would live long enough to see him all grown up.

"Rin doesn't know it, but that sword was commissioned to protect her." she explained. "That was the only thought Sesshoumaru had in mind when he told Kaijinbo what to do. Tokijin will work for Rin, if only because of that. Now, as to what else that sword will do – I have no idea."

/---/

AN: Sorry I take so long. I'm going to be reduced to updating once a week, so consider it a treat if I update sooner than that. College just started for me. (bleh) So, review, and I'll try to make the next chapter longer. More action!


	8. Life through Death

**My Father's Sword – Life through Death**

The next day they took a break.

Rin was tired, so she spent most of her time riding Ah-Un, allowing Katsuna to take the lead and set the pace. She would instruct him when he was getting off-course – she absolutely refused to allow him to wear the fragment, at Jaken's advice. It wasn't often she listened to the imp, but she figured he knew what he was talking about for once.

Katsuna, for his part, was watching Rin from the corner of his eye. He was walking just behind the group, despite the fact that he was _supposed_ to be leading. They still kept at his pace.

Or at least, that's how they started off. Now things were quite different.

Rin had caught her second wind.

Jaken was down at the base of the tree, shouting something about how Sesshoumaru would kill him if Rin hurt herself. Ah-Un watched from the sidelines, laughing at the whole two seconds the girl had actually paid attention to Jaken's ramblings. Katsuna was staring up at the tree, trying to figure out what on earth was going on.

Suddenly Rin jumped from the tree, landing just behind Jaken and giving the imp a proverbial heart attack.

"Rin! If you ever try that again- "

"Lookit, Jaken-sama! Look what I got!" She thrust her cupped hands under his nose, silently pleading with him to humor her and look. With a sigh and roll of his eyes, he did. Apparently he was mildly impressed. He didn't say as much, but the sudden interest in his eyes gave him away. Rin giggled and ran to Katsuna. "Look, Katsuna-san!"

He did. There, in her hands, was a black and green gecko. The thing stared rather boredly at him, as if trying to decide what all the fuss was about. Katsuna chuckled, the sound a little forced as he tried to reconcile this new act with the girl he thought he knew.

"Rin, you'd better put it back." Jaken instructed. "We don't want to cart that thing around all the time."

"You're no fun, Jaken-sama!" Rin teased. Nevertheless, she put the gecko back where she found it. Ah chuckled lightly.

"Rin has always been this way." he explained to Katsuna. "You should have seen her when we first met her. She would always run off to chase butterflies or anything else that caught her attention." Katsuna chuckled at that.

"Come on, guys!" Rin called, her mood back to her usual cheerful self. "We need to get going. The pull's getting stronger." With that she took the lead, picking up their pace substantially, and vanished into the last of the forest.

Unseen by any of them, the gecko watched them leave, and then skittered back to its master to inform him of their progress.

/---/

The taiyoukai of the Southern Kingdom was an eagle youkai, human in appearance, with dark brown hair streaked with black and piercing green eyes, as intense as Sesshoumaru's. He wore an outfit similar to the Western taiyoukai's, solid gold with a dark crimson pattern across the right shoulder and down the left leg. His sword was by his side, for the moment strictly a show of power.

As if the massive eagle wings folded behind him wasn't enough of an indication.

He stood at the head of a massive courtyard, his eyes glinting with barely concealed excitement. He was waiting for his messenger to arrive.

She did rather quickly, he thought. At first, all he could see was a small sparrow landing in the center of the courtyard. Then her powers flared, and in a moment a young youkai was standing in front of him, bowed at the waist and wearing a peasant's kimono. She was barefoot, but that had never bothered either of them in their strange relationship.

"Did you see them, Suki?" he demanded, not even waiting for her to catch her breath. The youkai nodded.

"I did, Itachi-sama." she said grimly. "They're an odd bunch. A toad imp, a two-headed dragon, a young girl wearing the colors of the Western Lands, and a houshi. The girl is the one who leads the group, I believe. I think she was letting the houshi do it for a while, but now she's back in the front of the group. They're only a day's travel away from the South's boarder."

Itachi nodded. "What about this miko I've been hearing about?"

"She's traveling with a young kitsune youkai. I believe she's on her way here, but I'm not sure what her purpose is."

"Bring her to me, Suki. I think I know what's going on, and if I'm right, we need to hurry. There's no time to lose."

Suki cocked her head to the side, confused. "May I be so bold as to ask what is going on, Itachi-sama?"

The taiyoukai simply looked grim. "I have not heard from Sesshoumaru-sama in a week, and the Hanransha are becoming more and more active. I believe the two to be connected."

Suki's eyes widened. "Then the girl – "

"Is Rin. The heir of the Western Lands."

/---/

He screamed.

For once in his life, he could not contain his agony and anger any longer. It was too much, between the physical torture and the emotional strain – something he never thought that he would ever have to experience – was starting to drive him insane.

He knew nothing about what was happening in the outside world. He did not know if Rin was all right, only knowing that she had eluded their grasp for the moment. But now they were talking about a miko and a kitsune who were headed towards them, the miko being just powerful enough to warrant their attention.

Kagome. He knew it instinctively. Now what she had to do with anything was beyond him, but it was worrying that they would take any interest in her. He had no way to _warn_ her, the way she had warned him.

So he screamed.

Frustration, anger, pain.

_Rin!_

/---/

AN: Um, yeah, odd chapter, but hey, I got it out! Besides, I like the bit of levity at the beginning. Review, please!


	9. Never Again

**My Father's Sword – Never Again**

It was dark by the time they finally stopped for camp. Rin dropped off almost instantly, Ah-Un not too far behind her. The girl was curled up against the dragon's side, a place that was apparently her regular sleeping spot if the dragon's content smile was any indication. Katsuna hadn't thought it was possible for a youkai to smile.

Jaken was a little more stubborn than the rest. Only after forcing himself to stay awake an extra thirty minutes than everyone else did he finally fall asleep. Katsuna breathed a soft sigh of relief.

Finally. He could act now.

He eased his way to Rin's side, using his spiritual powers to mask his movements. If he could pull this off, he had a chance of winning Rin back from the youkai. For some reason, even though he hardly knew the girl, he knew he didn't want her to live the rest of her life as Sesshoumaru's servant.

Gently, very gently. He took hold of Tokijin's sheath, slipped it from Rin's side, and took a step back. He let out the breath he had been holding slowly.

Now for the fun part. If he was going to bind the blade, and in doing so destroy any demonic power it held, then he would have to touch the blade itself. If Rin's story was any indication, he would have to be careful. He doubted the blade could harm him, being a houshi, but it would never hurt to be extra cautious.

He reached up and grabbed the hilt.

_PAIN!_ Fire shot up his arm, burning through his blood. He screamed, fighting hard to let go of the blade. He could hear its voice in his head, condemning him even as it cursed him rather creatively. Distantly, he wondered where the blade had picked _that_ up.

"You made your point, Tokijin. Let him go now."

Rin's voice rang clear in his mind, and suddenly the pain was gone. He dropped the sword and staggered back, gasping for breath, sweat pouring down his face. He looked up at her, watching as she picked up the sword and turn her dark gaze on him. There was something akin to amusement in her eyes, but there was more hurt than anything else.

"Just to let you know, Tokijin possessed you. It told me what you were trying to do. You're lucky you're still alive." She swung the katana in her hand and brought the sharp blade level with his throat. "I really should kill you. You've proven that you can't be trusted, and I wanted so badly to trust you. Jaken-sama was right, after all."

She sounded so disappointed; he had to defend himself. "If you kill me, you will lose what innocence you have left." he gasped out, not bothering to try and stand up.

Rin laughed. "You think you'd be the first human I've killed? Admittedly, I've only done it once, and that was when I had no other choice. If defending myself and my family makes me a murderer, then so be it. I've seen enough of humans to know you wouldn't care either way. I'm a youkai's child, and that's all you need to hear." She sheathed the blade and stepped away.

"I'm not going to kill you yet. You deserve a second chance. You just better hope Outou-san doesn't hear of this." With that she walked back to her spot and sat down, leaving Katsuna to fall unconscious on the ground.

**Is that wise, Rin? You know he will try again.**

_I don't have the stomach for cold-blooded killing; you know that._

**Ah. So Sesshoumaru will hear of this, I presume.**

_If Jaken-sama or Ah-Un doesn't tell him, either you or I will. _She hesitated for a moment, not sure if she wanted to ask her question or not. _What – what would have happened if he had succeeded?_

**I would have become a mere sword, with no powers or intelligence.**

She flinched. _You would have died._

**An interesting term for one who has already died and is now merely metal – but yes, I would have died.**

Rin shook her head, lying back down next to Ah-Un. _Never again. He won't get that chance again._

/---/

They were getting close.

Soon, Rin would face the first in a series of challenges that she would have to overcome if she even wanted to reach him. He could feel Tokijin's aura, feel Kagome's spiritual powers, each pulsing around him, unknowingly giving information to those who knew how to read it.

Something had happened to Rin. The katana had reacted, protecting her as it had been created to do, and it drove him _insane._ He could do nothing.

Kagome was closer to him than Rin was, probably by sheer luck. He still had no idea where she was heading, or if she had anything to do with this at all. Besides, he wasn't too entirely worried about her. She could take care of herself.

They were coming back again. The pain would begin again.

He would give them nothing.

/---/

Shippou almost ran into Kagome when she stopped walking, her hand traveling automatically to her quiver as the other clenched tightly around her bow. Her eyes were closed, in deep concentration, and Shippou knew better than to interrupt. She would tell him soon enough if they needed to run, hide, or fight.

Personally, he preferred the latter.

She relaxed her grip on the bow and dropped her arm to her side just as a raven dropped to the ground in front of her. It stared at her balefully for a moment, then transformed into a young female youkai. "Are you the miko who traveled with Sesshoumaru-sama of the Western Lands?" she asked.

Kagome nodded. "I am."

The youkai nodded in return. "I must ask you to come with me. The lord of the Southern Lands wishes to speak with you." She motioned towards Shippou. "You may bring the kit as well."

"Good thing, because I wouldn't have left him." Kagome said flippantly. "If I may ask, who are you, and who is your lord?"

The youkai smirked. "My name is Suki, miko." she responded. "And my lord is Itachi-sama. Now follow me, both of you. You are needed."

/---/

AN: Ok, I was going to make this first part longer, but I can't think of enough things to slow Rin down with. Consequently, the story will NOT end with Sesshoumaru's discovery. It will be much longer than that.

POLL – who thinks I should kill off Katsuna? I'm running out of useful ideas for him.


	10. First Kill

AN: I have a bloodthirsty bunch of reviewers, you know that? Every single one of you said to kill Katsuna off. It will take a while, but he will be taking a dirt nap soon in the story. I'm sick of him.

**My Father's Sword – First Kill**

_It was a hot summer day. Rin and Ah-Un were playing in the river near their camp, with Jaken watching from the shade of a nearby tree. It was a simple game, really – nothing more than splashing each other. Twelve-year-old Rin was having the most fun. Ah-Un just seemed content to half-heartedly splash the girl and listen to her shrieks of laughter. It was rather amusing, really. How easily she was entertained._

_That was when they heard it. Horse's hooves, getting closer and closer. Possibly a single rider, but most likely more than one, if the noise was any indication. The sound was slowing down, going from a gallop to a steady trot, then finally coming to a halt as three horsemen came into the camp. _

_They were wearing crudely made armor, nothing like what Rin had seen on the youkai warriors Sesshoumaru had met with on occasion. Their clothing was old and wrinkled, reeking of blood and sweat. Her nose crinkled in distain. _

_They noticed her first. "What do we have here?" the youngest of the group, a boy really with sky blue eyes and shaggy brown hair, asked. There was something in his voice that made Rin back up a pace. He wasn't curious or worried for her as most humans would be. His was the voice of a predator._

_Her companions had picked up on that as well. Ah-Un instantly took flight, hovering over the area to draw Sesshoumaru's attention, should these three men prove too much for them to handle. Jaken moved into a defensive stance in front of Rin. Even if he liked to torment the girl as much as she liked to torment him, he did care for her. She was family, after all._

_The middle one, a man with hard eyes and a beard, smirked a little as he drew his sword. "Youkai." he spat. "The child is probably in league with them."_

"_What do we do?" the youngest asked._

"_Kill them." the oldest said simply, drawing his own blade._

_That began the battle._

_At first, Jaken seemed able to fend them off. No one was really sure when the tide of battle turned, but soon Jaken was on the other side of the camp from Rin, Ah-Un was engaged with another of the warriors, and Rin was on her own against the oldest – and most experienced – of the group. She was in trouble now._

_He smirked at her, but she refused to show fear. She was _good_; she knew this because Sesshoumaru had been the one to train her. Hadn't she taken down Hakudoshi at the final battle? Hadn't she killed Naraku, even if that had been more luck than skill?_

_Her eyes narrowed and she started to press forward, working her small dagger to her advantage. She was going to have to get hurt if she wanted to get inside his reach._

_Blood stained her clothes as his katana sliced through her shoulder. Tears streamed down her face from the pain, but she bit back the urge to cry out. The scent of her blood, and of so many humans, should bring Sesshoumaru back faster than Ah-Un's signal._

_More importantly, she was now inside his reach. She lunged._

_Sesshoumaru arrived just in time to see Rin shove the lifeless body of her attacker off of her. She slumped to the ground in exhaustion, and in an instant he was there beside her, holding her up. Silently, he cursed his own stupidity. He should not have left them alone so close to a military camp._

"_It's all right, Rin. You're safe now."_

_She sniffed. "I'm sorry, Outou-san. I shouldn't have broken down."_

_He tightened his hold on her. "There is nothing to be ashamed of. It is always hard the first time." He lifted her slightly, bringing her to eye level with him, and spoke so quietly only she could hear him._

_She smiled at him._

/---/

Sesshoumaru woke with a start, the dream clear in his mind. With a sigh, he leaned back against the wall of his cell.

It had been so long since he had thought of that day, even though it had affected them tremendously. That was when he gave Rin her own katana, despite the fact that she rarely used it. It was of human make, and he knew she preferred the youkai-made blades. They were the only ones she had ever been exposed to.

Not long after that he had gotten her her own set of clothes. She wore his colors from then on out, and that provided her a substantial amount of protection. Not many were willing to mess with the heir of the West, even if she was a human.

His eyes closed on their own accord, and he sighed in defeat. There wasn't anything more he could do for her now. All he could do was pray to whatever kami was still willing to listen to him that he had taught her enough for her to survive on her own.

/---/

Rin sat up beside Ah-Un, thinking about the dream she had just had. Without saying a word, she reached into the saddlebags and pulled out a thin, razor sharp katana. She pulled it from its sheathe and balanced it across her knees, thinking hard.

It hadn't been the katana that had made her memory of her first kill a sweet thing. It wasn't even the gift of the West's colors, no matter how much of an honor that was. It was the soft words he had whispered to her before they had left the camp as if nothing had ever happened.

"_I am proud of you, musume."_

A soft smile touched her lips, and she placed the katana back in its sheathe. Without a second thought, she placed the blade beside Tokijin in her obi.

**Is it wise?**

_Maybe not. But he gave it to me. I hope you don't mind._

**Not at all. It may come in handy if we are forced to go through a human village.**

Rin smiled once again. She turned her gaze to the night sky, watching the crescent moon that hung in the sky, like an omen from the heavens that she would see her Outou-san again soon.

She would not give up.


	11. Itachi and Hayen

AN: I am so sorry for the long time between updates! I really didn't mean to do it. I apologize and hopefully this action-filled chapter will more than make up for it.

**My Father's Sword – Itachi and Hayen**

Itachi didn't seem too impressed with the miko standing in front of him. Then again, Kagome wasn't that impressed with him. His face held an openness she had thought all taiyoukai lacked. It would be easy to read him in battle.

He gave her a disproving look. "_This_ is the miko I have heard so much about?" he demanded. "I must say, I'm disappointed. I was expecting someone a little more, ah, conventional."

"I have traveled with a hanyou, a neko youkai, and a kitsune." Kagome said sharply. "You expect me to be conventional?"

"Point made. What do you know about Sesshoumaru's whereabouts?"

"Less than you do. I have not seen Sesshoumaru-sama in a few months."

Itachi's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You lack manners, miko." he said softly. "I suppose you picked that up from the hanyou."

Kagome chuckled. "Actually, I've always been that way. If I could do to you what I used to do to the hanyou, you'd be kissing the dirt right now for underestimating me." She watched as he took a step back, a hint of wariness in his eyes. "Relax. I have no power over you. Other than intimidation." She became abruptly serious. "You know where Sesshoumaru-sama is?"

Itachi nodded. "Or at least, I have an idea."

"Tell me."

/---/

"Stop!"

The group paused a moment, staring blankly at the young owl youkai standing in front of them. Katsuna took a defensive stance in front of Rin, determined to shelter the girl even now. "Can we help you?" he asked cautiously.

The youkai ignored him. His eyes were focused solely on Rin. "You are of the West, are you not?" he asked belligerently.

"I am Rin, the heir of the Western Lands." Rin said formally. She was cautious, one hand on Tokijin's pommel. She knew what was coming – there was really only one reason why another youkai would come to speak with her. It had happened before. "May I ask who you are?"

"I am Hayen, the heir to the Southern Lands." the owl said stiffly, sketching a crude bow. "I am here to test you. You hunt for the lord of the West, am I right?"

"You know you are."

"First, you must prove yourself worthy." He drew his katana, the light catching off the feather engravings on the blade. Rin flinched. She hated seeing blades like that. For one thing, they hurt worse when they penetrated the skin.

For another, they were absolutely _murder_ to try and clean.

She drew Tokijin. "A duel, then?"

He smirked. "Indeed."

/---/

Itachi was pacing by now, his irritation evident. "Do you know anything of the Hanransha?" he asked. Kagome shook her head.

"I'm afraid I don't know as much as I should about youkai politics." she confessed.

Shippou's eyes darkened at the name. "They're rebels." he spat, disgust evident in his voice. "They're Western rebels, aren't they?"

Itachi nodded. "The kit is smart. Yes, they are rebels. Back when Sesshoumaru first gained control of the Western Lands, there was a group of dissenters who wanted the half-breed to lead them. They thought that Inuyasha would be weaker than his brother, and therefore easier to control.

"Of course, Sesshoumaru would have nothing of it. It was ridiculous, really, and besides, the one thing the taiyoukai has always loved is power. He would do anything, kill anyone, for it.

"Well, the Hanransha rebelled anyway. Sesshoumaru decimated half their force, and exiled the rest. They live at the boarder between the West and South, probably plotting their revenge. They've had a long time for the bitterness to build."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "You don't have that much of an opinion of Sesshoumaru-sama, do you?" she said dryly. "Very well. You've told me some of what I need to know. Where are the Hanransha, exactly?"

His eyes widened. "You would go there to search for him?" Itachi demanded. "They would kill you on the spot for even thinking such a thing!"

Kagome gave a dangerous smile. Shippou chuckled.

"Don't put anything past my Okaa-san, Itachi-sama." he warned. "Kagome has a way of showing everyone just how strong she really is."

/---/

They stood a dozen feet from each other, weapons drawn and in the ready positions. Katsuna was watching from the side lines, wide-eyed along with the others. "Is this really necessary?" he whispered. "I mean, can't we stop this? She'll be killed!"

Jaken snorted. "We cannot stop it. This is how youkai measure each other's worth. And she _will_ be deemed worthy."

Ah laughed. "Even if she's not, that won't stop her. She'll just be a little worse for wear afterwards."

Un shook his head. "Nah. She'll kill him before he kills her."

Katsuna looked shocked. "How can you talk about this so freely?"

"Quiet, houshi." Jaken snapped. "They begin."

Hayen charged, swinging his sword in a wide arc at Rin's head. She simply glared at him as the blow passed well over her head, not even stirring her hair. She hadn't moved. Hayen looked a little put-out.

"No flinching?"

She struck, the blade moving at lightning speed as she plunged it into his shoulder. Just as fast, she jerked it out and resumed her original position.

"No."

She looked far too much like Sesshoumaru then, cold and calm and calculating. Hayen struck, and she retaliated. It went on for several minutes. By the end, Hayen was bleeding and winded. Rin wasn't even sweating.

"Will you yield?"

Hayen smirked. "Not yet."

He charged again, and this time his blade scraped across her ribs. Rin screamed in pain and struck, hitting the side of his head with the flat of the blade. Tokijin's pulse-power activated instantly, shoving the owl youkai back even further. Blood trickled down Rin's haori, staining the white fabric red. She snarled.

**Kill him, Rin.**

_I can't. You know that._

**He means to kill you.**

_I still can't. There's still a chance to knock some sense into him._

**Very well. **The blade's aura sparked for a moment, then faded. **End it now, or I will.**

Rin's face twisted in a scowl. She knew the blade was merely protecting her, but nothing was going to stop her. _Stay down_.

Hayen stood up to charge again, and he found the tip of Tokijin at his throat. Rin glared at him. "Do you yield?"

He hesitated.

"Hai."


	12. The Hanransha

**My Father's Sword – The Hanransha**

Hayen was considerably friendlier to them after Rin defeated him. They hadn't bothered bandaging her wound – it was shallow and would in all likelihood heal before the next battle began. Katsuna was a little miffed at how easily they took to each other. It was like nothing had happened, like Hayen hadn't just tried to kill Rin.

The owl youkai led the group to a small rise on the boarder between the West and the South. He lowered himself down on the ground with only his head poking over the rise, motioning for Rin to do the same. She complied.

Rin gasped. Spreading out in a shallow valley was a large complex, set inside the ruins of what most likely was an abandoned castle. Thousands of youkai, from inu youkai to owl youkai to servant imps like Jaken, crowed the place. She glanced at Hayen.

"Is this where Outou-san is?" she hissed, her voice so low only a youkai could hear it. Hayen nodded grimly.

"Or at least, where we think he is." he muttered darkly. "This used to be the stronghold of the West, before Sesshoumaru-sama's father took over and moved the stronghold to its present location. Now it merely serves as a marker for the boundary between our lands." He stared at the youkai for a moment, waiting for the next question.

He wasn't disappointed. "What are they doing here?"

"This is the headquarters of the Hanransha." Hayen admitted. "When Sesshoumaru-sama came to power, there was a group of youkai who wanted Inuyasha to be the Western Lord. Being a hanyou, he would be easier to control, and easier to get rid of should he become a problem."

Rin hissed in anger. "Let me guess – they tried to revolt, and Outou-san drove them here where they couldn't do any harm."

"Hai. My guess is they ambushed him. That's the only way he could have fallen to them. Once in their hands, he's not getting out without some sort of help." Hayen shook his head, a look of utter disgust on his face. "It won't do any good to go in now. You'll have to wait for night. Otherwise you won't have any cover."

Rin nodded. "Will you or your father help us?"

Hayen shook his head. "Not likely. Politically, this is a problem for the West, not the South. In reality, we simply don't have the manpower to spare. We happen to be in war right now with the Eastern Tribes."

The girl grimaced. She knew all too well the fierceness of the wolves of the East.

**Rin. Watch.**

She looked back to the camp, confused. _Watch what?_

Suddenly a large boar youkai exited the ruins, followed by two oni. The oni were dragging a badly bruised and filthy inu youkai behind them. Under the boar's instruction, they tied the inu to a stake in front of the door. Rin could barely hear their words.

"If he causes any trouble, kill him."

"But my lord, it will storm tonight." one oni protested. "Surely that is too cruel, it being in such a weak state."

The boar laughed. "Nothing is too cruel for this one." he snapped. "Now leave him there. The others will watch over him." With that they left, each going their separate way. No one was immediately around the prisoner, but by no means was he unguarded. They were good at watching without being obvious about it, Rin noticed grimly.

Her stomach clenched in anger and sickness even before the prisoner raised his head to reveal two golden eyes simmering with hate and pain.

_Outou-san._

/---/

AN: Wow. Really short chapter. I'm sorry about that, but the next one will be _much_ longer. Review, please!


	13. My Father

**My Father's Sword – My Father**

It was pouring down rain by the time they had hammered out a feasible plan. Rin was soaked to the bone, but she was determined not to show her discomfort. Years of traveling with Sesshoumaru had hardened her body to most of the unpleasant weather, but even she couldn't hold out for very long in a storm like this.

"Jaken and Ah-Un will provide us with some distractions." Rin told Katsuna, having to shout to be heard over the rain. "In the meantime, we'll have to get past the guards and free Outou-san."

Katsuna nodded grimly. He didn't want to do this, didn't want to have any part in freeing a dangerous youkai from his bonds. Still, he didn't want to alienate Rin, not yet. His betrayal was no longer fresh in her mind. He still had a chance of winning her over.

He knew how cold Sesshoumaru acted towards her. He would be just as warm.

"Rin!" Jaken shouted. "Be careful going down the slope! The last thing you want to do is fall into their group!"

Rin laughed at that. "Have I ever fallen down, Jaken-sama?"

"Repeatedly."

"Enough of this!" Ah called out. "It's time to go!"

Rin nodded, her face suddenly turning serious. Worry shone plain in her eyes – she was afraid, afraid that she wouldn't be strong enough to free her father, afraid she would get all them killed trying to do it. Afraid she would lose everything in this battle.

She shook her head, forcing the thoughts away. If she didn't fear anything, then she would never have to face her fear. That was what Sesshoumaru had taught her. Never let fear consume you. It only holds you back.

They took off down the slope, letting the deafening noise of the rain cover their tracks. Jaken and Ah-Un went to the left and right, intent on drawing the Hanransha's attention away from their prisoner.

Rin and Jaken skidded to a halt twenty feet away from Sesshoumaru. If everything went right, then they could be in and out before anyone even knew they were there.

/---/

The leader of the Hanransha was a big boar youkai with angry blue eyes. He was strong, powerful, and went by the name of Kane. He had once been Inutaisho's biggest supporter, but he had also been Sesshoumaru's biggest opponent. He didn't fear the inu youkai – or so he said. His method of capture said otherwise.

He was standing just behind Sesshoumaru now, keeping a close eye on the shadows. The rain made it difficult, but he would not let anyone sneak up on him. It was dark, but that wasn't a hindrance to him. He was, after all, the strongest youkai around.

In his eyes.

Suddenly –

A massive explosion from the right! And from the left, large streams of fire sweeping back and forth over the encampment. It was an attack, he was sure of it! Kane snarled under his breath and stalked over to one of his generals, demanding an explanation.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the display from the corner of his eye. Another explosion, and suddenly the even had his full attention.

_Jaken_. But how? Jaken would never have thought to go looking for Sesshoumaru, not until he had been gone for at least a month. Not even if Rin had begged him would he have gone along with her. What had changed him so?

Unless he knew something was wrong with his lord.

The fireworks to the left had to be Ah-Un's doing. The two-headed dragon was very efficient at burning their enemies to the ground.

He struggled against his chains. It had to be her! She was here somewhere!

At his side, Tenseiga began to vibrate.

/---/

Rin and Katsuna continued to make their careful way down the steep slope. In its pouch, the fragment of Tetsusaiga was buzzing so hard Rin was afraid it would spontaneously combust. Growling, she deliberately began to slide down the hill, overtaking Katsuna easily. She drew Tokijin and began to stalk towards her father, deadly intent sparkling in her eyes.

**Rin, behind you!**

Rin spun around, swinging Tokijin down to intercept the blade speeding for her stomach. She sprang back and thrust the katana forward, driving it through his heart. The thing screamed in pain.

Now everyone seemed to know where she was. _Might as well make a path, right?_

**Dang straight. Do it!**

"Dragon Strike!"

Blue lighting shot through the ranks, decimating them and clearing a path to Sesshoumaru's right. She quickly darted up to him, kneeling beside the weakened taiyoukai. "Outou-san!"

"Rin." he breathed, golden eyes fixing on her dark brown ones. "Rin, go now. Get out of here."

"No." she said firmly, working hard at the chains that bound his powers. "Rin came all this way to get Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin will not leave without him!"

He hesitated, then smirked. "Good girl, Rin." he whispered.

"Rin-chan!" A powerful blast of purifying energy followed the shout, and a youkai sneaking up on the girl was turned to dust. At that moment, the chains dropped from Sesshoumaru's wrists. He could feel his power flow back into him.

More arrows rained down on the youkai. Close by, a young houshi fought his way over to them with a cane sword. Far off to the right, Sesshoumaru could hear the faint cries of a kitsune attack. Jaken and Ah-Un were also beginning to work their way in, trying to reach their master and his charge.

Rin laughed at his confused look. "What? You're loved."

He couldn't help but laugh. Rin handed him Tokijin, drawing her own human katana. The blade instantly spoke in his mind.

**It's about time we found you. She's been worried sick.**

_I can tell. Who's the houshi?_

**I'll explain later. You might want to kill him, and now really isn't the time.**

Sesshoumaru almost rolled his eyes at that. Of course he knew now wasn't the time to kill an errant houshi. "Rin, houshi, stay behind me." he ordered. "Make sure no one attacks us from behind." Rin nodded.

He used the Dragon Strike again and again, blasting away anyone who wanted to stop them. Soon they were side-by-side with Kagome and Shippou. Kagome stayed in the front of the group with Sesshoumaru, while Shippou joined the back with Rin and Katsuna.

The houshi was surprised to see the kitsune and the village miko with them. He hadn't realized that Kagome shared Rin's affection for youkai. He had thought that Shippou was an exception.

"Houshi, Shippou – get on Ah-Un!" Jaken called frantically. The Hanransha were beginning to catch up. The two didn't bother arguing. There was no time.

Sesshoumaru grabbed Rin around the waist with his one arm and turned to Kagome, motioning for her to grab his shoulders. "Hold on tight." he warned. Kagome nodded and wrapped her arms around his chest, fingers clenched onto his kimono.

With one mighty leap, they were clear of the Hanransha and well on their way to safety.

/---/

AN: Not as long as I was wanting it, but yeah, longer than the last. Review, please!


	14. Wherever You Will Go

**My Father's Sword – Wherever You Will Go**

The cave in the hill was just big enough to comfortably house the rather large group and still leave room to spare. Sesshoumaru sat near the front, taking sentry duty despite his weakened state. He was still a force to be reckoned with, and it wouldn't take him long to regain his powers. Kagome and Shippou were in the center of the cave, not too far from Sesshoumaru, tending to Rin and Katsuna's wounds. Jaken and Ah-Un were at the back, watching the group with some amusement.

"How did you track me, Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly. His eyes were locked on the girl, but she didn't flinch from his intense stare. She was used to it by now.

"Tetsusaiga." she said simply.

Sesshoumaru's mask slipped for a second, displaying open shock before settling back down to dignified indifference. "You took the Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha?"

"Kinda." She pulled out the fragment of metal and showed it to him. "I used Tokijin to break it off."

**A pity she wouldn't let me destroy the whole blade.**

Sesshoumaru ignored that. "And how did you come across the houshi?"

Katsuna snorted in disgust. "What is it with you people and using names?" he muttered.

"Be thankful he's calling you houshi and not human." Kagome said sharply. "Answer the question."

Katsuna looked a bit surprised. "I never thought our village miko would turn her alliance with a youkai." he spat. "What will you do now, Kagome-baka? Will you return to the village? You know they'll never accept you once they learn what you've done, and they will learn."

"Is that a threat?" Kagome asked mockingly. "My apologies if I don't seem appropriately frightened. You aren't the first to harass me about my choice of comrades." She leaned back against her hands, exhaustion creeping into her face.

"Go to sleep, Kagome." Sesshoumaru instructed. His voice was bland, but there was a softness in his eyes usually reserved only for Rin. "We're safe here."

Kagome nodded and pulled an equally tired Shippou close to her. Katsuna took his position on the other side of the cavern, unwilling to stay in close contact with the taiyoukai. Despite his better judgment, he was soon asleep along with the rest of the group.

Only Sesshoumaru and Rin were still awake. "Rin . . . you are truly alright?" There was a note of desperation in his voice, something Rin had only heard once, when she had died the second time, and his mother had brought her back. The girl smiled, but it was strained.

He opened his arm to her. She snuggled up against his chest like she hadn't done since she was a child, and he held her close as if she would vanish without him.

They soon fell asleep together.

/---/

It had been two days, and Katsuna was getting antsy.

Soon, Sesshoumaru would want a reason why he was with Rin. That would not be good for him. Would Rin tell him about his attempt to purify the sword? He didn't know.

Rin was standing just outside in the misting rain, keeping an eye on things while Kagome worked on healing the few wounds that Sesshoumaru had not fully healed. They could not afford to have any weaknesses.

Katsuna walked out to join her in the rain. "Why do you stay?" he asked. "You know humans and youkai live in two different worlds."

Rin chuckled. "You know, an old houshi once said the exact same thing to me." she said. "I don't think he ever understood it either. He tried to take me from Outou-san. As you can tell, he wasn't very effective."

The houshi blinked. "He killed Ungai?"

"No. I don't think he really wanted to. Outou-san has never liked killing in front of me when he can help it."

Katsuna snorted. "I have a hard time believing that, Rin-san."

"It doesn't matter if you believe it or not." Rin said with a shrug. "That's the truth, whatever you'd like to accept. He is my outou-san, and that is a fact."

"He'll kill you."

"No." She turned and looked at him, almost pleadingly. "Don't you understand, Katsuna-san? He saved me from hell once, and I followed him back there. I would do anything for him, and I know he would do the same for me. We're family."

"Family? You and three youkai are family?" He seemed stunned. "Rin-san, that's just wrong. Youkai don't have family."

"Sure they do. Sesshoumaru-sama has a brother, a father, and a mother." She sounded so innocent in her defense, and Katsuna realized – she really believed what she said. Sesshoumaru had found her at too young an age. It was too late for her.

"I'm sorry, Rin-san." he said stiffly. "I must go in now." With that he turned and left, his mind working hard. He knew what he had to do now.

_Gomen nansai, Rin-san. I will truly miss you._


	15. She is Mine!

**My Father's Sword – She is Mine!**

It was time.

He spent half the night preparing himself for what he was about to do, coming to full acceptance of what was his sacred duty. Inuyasha-san was different; he was a hanyou, after all, so half of him was human. It was that human blood that redeemed him, in Katsuna's eyes.

Now it was time to correct this mistake, and free Rin from the taiyoukai's grasp. She had been too young, and whatever magick Sesshoumaru had used to bind her to him had become so much a part of her that only death would free her from its clutches.

It was a good thing he was prepared for this.

There should have been a ceremonial dagger – then again, she should have been awake during the ordeal so he could properly explain himself. He would have to settle for a few whispered words and pray that no one would notice. He would leave the group as soon as the deed was done.

He knelt beside her, gently brushing her hair from her face as she slept peacefully near the back of the cave. It was for her own safety that she remained back there even though Sesshoumaru was near the front, or so the taiyoukai had said.

"I love you, Rin-chan." he whispered, his voice so low he could hardly hear himself. "I wanted you to know that, so that when we are reborn, you would not hate me in the next life."

Slowly he stood, picking up his cane sword and drawing it in one fluid motion. He didn't notice the movement of the girl below him, didn't notice her eyes flutter open and her fists clench in the blankets as her tired mind began to fully comprehend what was about to happen. He was absorbed in his task, keeping his mind focused so a moment of weakness wouldn't stop him.

"This is the only way to give you a second chance. Please forgive me." With that he brought down the sword.

/---/

He couldn't really say what had made him wake up. He had been half-asleep, his senses tuned outward towards the Hanransha instead of inward to his own companions. That was why he hadn't realized before.

He heard the last words the houshi spoke, his mind still clouded and not quite comprehending what was meant. His eyes widened in shock.

Rin was the most important thing in the world to him. She was his first true friend, his ward, his daughter. Despite being human, he had come to love her as his own. When the time came, he would hate having to give her away to be another's mate. In his eyes, no one even came close to his girl.

These thoughts and more ran through his head, memories of times with the girl, hearing her laugh and her cry.

A horrifying thought ran through his mind before his anger exploded and time returned to normal.

_Tenseiga won't bring her back._

/---/

"Katsuna-san, don't!"

It was all Rin managed to get out before Katsuna brought the sword down to her chest, preparing to impale her with the blade. Her eyes widened, but she wasn't afraid yet. There wasn't enough time for it to become real.

There was a sudden streak of silver, and Katsuna screamed, his sword clattering harmlessly to Rin's side. The shout woke everyone up, greeting them to a rather horrifying sight.

Rin was lying on the ground, staring in shock and bewilderment with growing fear at Katsuna. His sword was so close to her, making it clear what his intentions were. As for Katsuna, he was hanging in the air, Sesshoumaru's claws piercing his chest and glowing a venomous green. Golden fire blazed in his eyes, the most emotion that anyone had ever seen in them, but only the dying Katsuna could see the fear.

The stoic taiyoukai had been afraid for Rin.

Maybe he had been wrong, after all.

Sesshoumaru growled and flung him into the back of the cave. Everyone could hear the sound of bones snapping as his limp body slammed into the hard rock. He was very clearly dead.

Sesshoumaru turned back to Rin, not noticing Kagome and Shippou slowly approaching the pair. He didn't say a word, but he took the girl into his arms and held her as she cried, the reality of Katsuna's betrayal finally becoming clear to her. Shippou wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and Kagome put her arms around all of them, trying to comfort them all.

**I told her it would happen again.**

Sesshoumaru stiffened, but tried not to show it. The last thing he wanted to do was upset Rin further. _The houshi tried to end her life before?_

**No. His betrayal was different. The fool tried to purify me.**

He almost laughed at that. _I'm sure you showed him the folly in that._

**Rin wouldn't get rid of him then. The girl believes in second chances. But she did warn him that he would die next time he attempted such a thing. Looks like she was right.**

_She won't be so keen on second chances after this._

**But is that really a good thing?**

It wasn't. They both knew it wasn't. As Rin cried herself back to sleep, Sesshoumaru tightened his hold on her, knowing that his daughter would be irrevocably changed.


	16. Heading Home

**My Father's Sword – Returning Home**

Sesshoumaru watched with some amusement as Shippou and Rin chased each other around the clearing. They had escaped the cave late at night, once the taiyoukai's wounds were fully healed. The Hanransha had never known they were gone. It was better that way, Sesshoumaru figured. Rin was still shaken from her encounter with Katsuna, and none of the others were prepared for battle. Not that they wouldn't have gladly gone in beside him had he chosen to drive out the Hanransha once and for all.

His eyes landed on Rin, keeping a close watch on her as she chased after Shippou. She seemed more relaxed now, as if being with the fun-loving kitsune had placed some distance between herself and the trauma she had experienced. Rin had been killed several times – death was nothing new to her. It was the fact that her death almost came at the hands of someone she trusted that was so devastating.

Kagome sat down beside him, chuckling a bit as she watched Ah-Un and Jaken merely exchange longsuffering looks and not even bother trying to keep the kids in check. "She'll be fine, Sesshoumaru." she said quietly. "Rin is strong. It will hurt, but she'll recover. That's just how she is."

"How do you know?"

Kagome pointed at Shippou. "He'll make sure of it. He thinks of her as a little sister, you know."

Sesshoumaru hadn't realized that, but now that he thought about it, it made perfect sense. Rin had often talked about Kagome and Shippou, but it was the kitsune that had attracted her attention. At the time, he thought she had a crush on him. Now he realized. She did love him. He was like a brother to her, something that not even Jaken could provide her with.

"I hope you are right." he said simply.

"I know I am." Kagome bragged.

He smirked a little at that. "What will you do when you return?" he asked. "Will the village still accept you now that you've aided a youkai?"

Kagome laughed a bit at that. Her eyes were dark as she responded. "Doubtful. And I can't go back to Edo. Inuyasha still stays there, and even though Sango and Miroku wouldn't mind me coming, he will. Besides, Kaede already has an apprentice. Edo will be well looked after."

Sesshoumaru nodded. Bits of Rin and Shippou's conversation filtered across the clearing to them.

"I tagged you, Shippou! Now you gotta catch me!"

The kitsune laughed. "That won't take long!" He charged after her. Rin nimbly jumped to the side, making Shippou skid to a halt a few yards past her. Laughing, he barreled into her, deft fingers tickling at her sides. Rin shrieked in laughter, struggling to throw him of her. Shippou, however, was not about to relinquish his position.

"You could come with us."

Kagome turned to look at Sesshoumaru. "Why would you offer that?" she asked. "Aren't you going to have enough problems with the Hanransha as it is?"

"Yes." He threw her a sideways look. "But I would be a fool if I did not acknowledge that you are a warrior. Shippou too has excellent battle skill. Rin will most likely be with me in battle. She will want the chance to exercise her aggravation."

"Nothing like almost being killed to make you want to go off and kill others." Kagome remarked dryly. Sesshoumaru couldn't tell if she was joking or not. "Then again, it couldn't be for a better reason like revenge for what they did to you." At his startled look, she smiled. "Oh, come on, Sesshoumaru. You know just how different we female humans are. We always have sentimental reasons for everything."

"You are an insufferable woman." he shot back. "But my offer stands."

"I'll gladly accept your offer." she said with a smile. "It's been far too long since I've been able to travel with anyone." For a moment, there was silence. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Hai."

"Why is it that Rin can use Tokijin?"

Sesshoumaru smirked at that. "When I had Tokijin forged, I was thinking about how much stronger Inuyasha had gotten. I realized there was actually a chance of him defeating me. Before it wouldn't have mattered, but with Rin – it was different. So I went to Kaijinbo for a blade."

"You wanted to protect Rin." Kagome surmised. "So Tokijin took up the task when you couldn't."

"Hai. There were other results as well."

"Like what?"

He smiled fondly as Rin and Shippou began their tired trek back to the adults. "From the moment she first touched the blade, she will live as long as I."

Kagome smiled as Shippou curled up in the crok of her arm. "Hey Shippou. You wanna stay with Sesshoumaru?" she asked.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed quietly. "Then I'll have someone to sparr with."

"You can help me beat up on Jaken-sama." Rin added. Jaken visibly blanched at that. Ah-Un almost split their sides laughing so hard. Sesshoumaru let the ghost of a smile flit across his face.

"Get some sleep." he said gently, running his fingers through Rin's hair. "Tomorrow we head back home."

Rin nodded and fell asleep against Sesshoumaru's chest. Shippou was curled up on the other side of Kagome, and the miko herself was leaning against his shoulder. Un smirked at the picture.

"Aw, how sweet." he teased. "A ready-made family." Sesshoumaru glared at him and sighed.

"Oh, shut up."

**The End**

An: Kinda a crappy chapter, but it is the LAST chapter. I am free of this story now! So drop me a line, and until next time, I remain,

Shadowblade-tara


End file.
